Mating ritual or Love?
by M. Love
Summary: Emma Woodhouse's life is turned upside down when her sister is married off and all pressure is now on her to find a suitable match. Will she make the right choce with the galiant new comer or will she go for the easiest choice? Read and Review!
1. one sister's gain is another's loss

Emma Woodhouse was a young woman of extensive fortunes of both wealth and love and she lived with little vexing her. She was always the talk of Hartfield, a town in which her and her father's home sat on the outskirts of. She was loved by everyone in her circle of friends and never knew of poverty or strife. All comments that centralised around her were always positive and followed the lines of; isn't she just lovely! Emma is so kind to us! Didn't Emma look beautiful last night?

No one saw fault in her words or in her appearance. Her father would always praise her; she was the spitting image of her late mother and she also had her mother's wit and charm. Her sister, Isabella Woodhouse, had gotten their father's warm heart but also his worries and easy stress. When a question was posed to the two sisters by their governess, Miss Taylor, it was always Emma who would quickly answer correctly.

On that sunny Saturday morning Isabella was running around the house frantically, for it was on this day that she was taking the next step in her adult life. At the beginning of last year Isabella had started to have feelings for a very close family friend John Knightly, a man they had both known since they were infants in their mother's arms, and he had always been infatuated with Isabella. Early that year he purposed to Isabella and she said yes without any hesitation. So now she had spent her last day in the Woodhouse's family home and will now be moved to John's home where she will live out the remainder of her days as Isabella Knightly!

Emma sat at her windowsill and looked out onto the grassy lawns and dwelled on the happy memories she and her sister had shared in them. Behind her stood Miss Taylor as she combed Emma's long blond hair up into a bun at the top of her head, letting small ringlets fall out and frame Emma's face.

"I will miss my darling sister; she has been a life long companion to whom I shall miss with all my heart!" Emma exclaimed as Miss Taylor continued to do her hair for her sister's wedding reception.

"You must be happy your sister is marrying such a wonderful man!" Miss Taylor exclaimed as she took in Emma's unusually sad demeanour in her stride, trying desperately to heighten the 18 year old's spirits.

"The Knightly's are a magnificent family; I do not to claim to know John Nightly as I do his elder brother George Knightly but he is quite an enjoyable man!" Emma said as she turned away from the lawn. Undoubtedly her father would soon enter her room letting his eyes flicker at her before the trio would set off to London as to attend Isabella and John Knightly's wedding reception

"Yes, George always tolerated you, Emma! And despite your gap in ages everyone could tell he would choose no one else to share his views on the world with!" Miss Taylor said as she helped Emma off the window bench.

"I haven't seen him since I was at least 13! And I was just a youth with a sharp tongue and little fashion sense! Of course we write the occasional letter to each other but I do wish to see him in person!" Emma began but a knock came at the door and the two girls stopped speaking of the older Knightly boy and permitted Mr. Woodhouse entry to the room.

"Emma! You're but a vision! But of course today no one looks heavenlier then my darling Isabella," Mr. Woodhouse exclaimed and the two woman curtsied. Mr. Woodhouse hustled out of the room in a dizzy and Miss Taylor turned Skinny Emma towards her.

"You look very respectable! So keep that darling smile on your face and no one will suspect you aren't in particularly high spirits!" Miss Taylor said, taking her hands, that looked very aged compared to Emma's youthful pale skin.

"I just will miss her conversation! As much as I enjoy our discussions, Miss Taylor, I will miss someone who is more my companion and less my teacher!" Emma said as she walked from her room to the awaiting carriage.

The reception was beautiful and very emotional! Isabella looked like a dream in her flowing white sating dress and John couldn't help but cry when Isabella said her 'I do.' Emma handed her tissue to Miss Taylor who blubbered beside her. Emma managed not to cry but on the inside she wanted nothing more then to weep for the loss of a close friend.

At the reception Emma sat on a stool and watched as Isabella and John practically floated around in their own delirium. Emma dreaded returning to Hartfield without her sister! All she had left there were the two Bates women! And they were well below the poverty line and well above Emma's own age.

She turned to see her father bustling over to where she sat, a very handsome man following in Mr. Woodhouse's short steps. He was tall and strode confidently towards her. He had a head of dark hair and dark eyes that were set in his pale face. He was probably over thirty but should he have said that he was late 20s she would have believed him. She stood to meet her father and the attractive man, Emma curtsied to the two smiling men.

"Emma Woodhouse!" exclaimed the man to her father's right, his smile wide and genuine. "I haven't seen you since you called me 'a know-it-all killjoy' and ran out of my study!" He exclaimed and Emma's face broke out in to a smile- a man to which she thought was a complete stranger was in fact Mr. George Knightly!

"Mr. Knightly, I did wonder if you had come to this wonderful wedding! You were never one for romance!" Emma said, smiling widely, forgetting her father was still with them, but Mr. Knightly seemed to have done the same.

"How could I not send my little brother off into the next stage of his life? He is over joyed about finally getting the woman of his dreams!" Mr. Knightly exclaimed and Emma was slowly forgetting her depressive state in favour for the butterflies that fluttered around her stomach as she looked onto her very good-looking friend.

"Who could not be overjoyed to marry a Woodhouse woman?" Mr. Woodhouse said quite proudly, totally over looking the chemistry that Mr. Knightly and Emma were sensing. "I only hope that Emma chooses her lucky man soon! So I am alive to see her married off, and married off well!" He continued and Emma began to blush with embarrassment.

"Father, I believe Miss Taylor was looking for you!" Emma said. Miss Taylor wasn't, in fact, looking for Mr. Woodhouse but it would stop him from saying such embarrassing things.

"Oh really, well I'll go and find her. I do declare that she is very hard to see in such a dense crowd! It's so pleasant to see how beloved Isabella and John are," Mr. Woodhouse exclaimed as he hurried off, well as much as one can hurry off with a bad leg and a walking stick.

With her father gone, Emma put her charm on full swing. When she was a child, and even now, she watched Miss Taylor as she talked to men who would become entranced with her deep brown hair as she smiled giddily. Emma would always take note of how she would quiver her eyelashes as the men would kiss her hand on their leave.

"Why Emma, I thought that coming to this gathering I should look through the crowd for a scrawny blond haired little girl who would speak before thinking… but I was wrong. That takes a lot for me to say!" Mr. Knightly said kindly which made Emma blush in humbleness.

"I remember you as stubborn, but thank you for the complement." Emma replied curtseying to him. He laughed heartily and Emma's mind flashed back to when she had spent those fun care free days with him. She was a mere child who would run through the fields and hand him the flowers that Miss Taylor helped her pick. He would laugh and place them in his pocket with promises to keep them with him until he saw her again.

Things had changed since then; she was no longer a child but a developed woman who had ties to the society and her reputation to keep. Mr. Knightly was no longer a convenient family friend; he was now a professional business man who now had his money and land to look after. They could no longer be who they were- and this thought damped Emma's spirits immensely.

Through the rest of the reception Emma and Mr. Knightly talked non stop! Since the last time they had had contact he had invested in stocks and was now very wealthy. He never got romantically involved- he lived as a bachelor and liked it. They finally got onto the topic of where he was living now.

"Actually, I have purchased a piece of land called Donwell Abbey," Mr. Knightly began as he helped himself to a piece of rich cake.

"Donwell Abbey… why does that sound familiar?" Emma pondered as they stood together next to the sweets tray- thinking how _sweet_ their conversation was.

"It's a property very close to Hartfield, a five mile walk away… perhaps six." He replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible about how close he was moving but Emma couldn't help but show how ecstatic she felt about the whole thing.

"So close! How perfect! I'll be able to visit you often! And you me!" Emma said as she smiled broadly. "I can show you around Hartfield one day, show you all the things that fulfil everyday of my life! And I'm so glad that you will be added to that list!"

"Oh Emma, if its anything like it used to be, then the town is just filled to the brim of people who adore you and believe you are an angel!" Mr. Knightly said, she always liked that about him- he had been the only one who pointed out any wrongs in her actions or flaws in her life, as cruel as it sounds it always brought her feet back to the ground.

"Oh Mr. Knightly- you hide it well but we all know you, too, believe I'm an angel!" Emma teased and Mr. Knightly smiled gently once more.


	2. the fight over breakfast

Emma sat at the breakfast table trying to balance her fork steady on the tip of her index finger. She felt flighty as she remembered the events of a week ago that day when she met her childhood play mate Mr. Knightly and how they chatted in a way they never would have before.

"Emma, sit up straight!" Miss Taylor disapproved but Emma ignored her- lost in her own thoughts of Mr. Nightly, childish games and flirtatious conversations. "Emma! Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Dear Miss Taylor, I am well past the age that I have to obey comments such as 'sit up straight'!" Emma replied placing her fork down and avoiding Miss Taylor's judging eyes. Mr. Woodhouse sat at the other end of the table observing the scene in silence.

"Well you're well past the age of lacking those delicate habits true women possess! You are at the age of being able to marry, Emma! I don't understand why you don't take that into consideration when going to parties and things! Do you honestly think you can be a little girl forever?" Miss Taylor continued and her words were oddly hurtful, Emma gasped in upset.

"I do not expect father to want me around the house for ever but I don't want to marry just any man! I need to fall in love before I even consider it! I am no longer a child! I have always had the mental age beyond my true years," Emma began to rave standing from her table, ready to go to her room. "So for you to sit there and call me a child is absurd!"

Miss Taylor looked up at Emma as she stood at her end of the table, preparing to leave the room. Her eyes gave Emma a pang of guilt but she stood her ground, and as she turned and as left she heard Miss Taylor yell after her. "If you're no longer a child then maybe you no longer need a governess!"

It's a statistical fact that when a woman reaches a certain age she won't actually need a guiding hand and should be released to fumble through life on her own and make her own decisions… Emma was most likely at that age, or so Miss. Taylor thought.

When Emma had left the room and Mr. Woodhouse looked over at Miss Taylor who stared sadly at the table. She looked up at the old man who was also staring back at her with the same thoughtful eyes.

"Mr. Woodhouse- I believe its time we have _that_ conversation," Miss Taylor said sighing heavily.

Emma walked into her foyer and slipped on her shall and grabbed a sun umbrella. A maid was walking past with a bundle of clothing in her hands, Emma called out to the young girl to stop, and she of course obeyed.

"Yes, ma'am?" she replied.

"Could you tell father that I'm going out for the morning," she said gaily, trying hard to forget her clash with her close governess.

"Of course, ma'am," the maid said curtseying then hurrying off.

Emma walked out into the sunny morning light and nearly forgot of the confrontation, feeling the warmth on her skin lightened her spirits vastly.

Around her was an early spring morning- the birds fluttered from tree to tree chirping. The wind blew through the grassy fields and over the dirt roads.

Emma inhaled deeply and continued to walk out of her property singing a song her father used to sing as he took her on his long walks. She kicked the pebbles on the road as she went the fight with Miss. Taylor completely forgotten and all that was left in Emma's mind was how beautiful that day was.

Emma Woodhouse had taken this walk into the village many times so she was used to the winding roads and knew off by heart which road to take when a fork in the road came up. Some one who was foreign to these roads would surely get lost!

That's why it wasn't of any surprise to Emma Woodhouse when she came upon another fork in the road; the road that went off to the right was the proper road to take, walk down _that_ road for five minutes more and you would be greeted by the small village.

The road that forked off to the left was essentially a dead end, many took it if they wanted to pick flowers or wander in the woods that surrounded that particular road.

Emma only took a slide glance at the left road as she was about to continue down the right road, but what she saw made her stop in her tracks. Another walker, like herself, had taken the left road and now stood a little ways down looking around and scratching his head.

Emma Woodhouse, always a generous person, decided not to take the right road but instead turn down the left one to help the obviously lost gentleman!

"Good morrow, you look some what lost!" She called to him as she continued to walk up to him, though his back was to turned to her she could see that he was wealthy by the quality clothing he wore.

"Oh but I am!" He declared and turned to her and she couldn't help but let a smile break out across her face. The man standing in front of her was the _very_ agreeable Mr. Knightly.

"That's understandable," Emma said, using her most charming smile. "You are but new to these roads and should really have gotten a local to show you the way!"

Mr. Knightly lowered his head and smiled down at her.

"Well, you are a local, are you not?" Mr. Knightly said, not allowing the fact that he was quite embarrassing lost show. "You can show me the way. That is," he added kindly, "If you wouldn't mind spending the day with quite a boring man!"

Emma laughed at such a notion. "Mr. Knightly! You are many things, boring is not one of them." She slipped her arm through his and they walked back to the fork in the path and continue down the right road. "Come, I was planning to spend the day in the village anyway; all the better to do it in the company of a man such as yourself!"

"Why do you wish to spend the day away from your comfortable surroundings?" Mr. Knightly asked her as they continued to walk to the village. "If I had such a loving father and a most an agreeable woman as my governess I would never wish to leave!"

"Oh we were just not all on our highest of spirits, Miss. Taylor and I had a disagreement…" Emma Woodhouse said, slightly disheartened to the fact she had remembered something she had tried so hard to forget.

"A disagreement?" Mr. Knightly asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "I didn't know that Emma Woodhouse and Miss. Taylor ever had such things, what was the disagreement over?"

"You do not wish to hear about something so frightfully boring!" Emma said. "Also, I find it embarrassing that it was I who kept the argument going!"

"Do tell," Mr, Knightly said, Emma looked over to him and searched his eyes for their true meaning, but he only looked interested in finding out what heavied Emma's heart. "It helps to talk to someone else about such grievances."

Emma sighed heavily. "We began to argue over my marital status of all things!" said Emma, stealing a sideway glance at Mr. Knightly who just looked at the road ahead, listening intently with a furrowed brow. "Miss Taylor had said that I was of the right age to be married but I rebuffed the statement by saying I had to be in love first!"

Mr. Knightly nodded understandably, "I don't think anyone would wish to see you married off for just the sake of being married off," he said, turning to Emma. He added, "Everyone, including myself, would much rather see you married for love!"

Emma looked away and into the trees that stood at the side of the road, the branches reaching over top and shading them from the warm sun.

"But that's not all the disagreement was about," said Emma breathlessly, Mr. Knightly just looked at her inquisitively; Emma sighed and continued to explain herself. "Then we broached the subject of me acting childish all the time!"

"That was quite an argument," Mr, Knightly commented, Emma looked down at her feet as they continued to walk to the village. She was very disappointed in herself but still believing that she had stood up for herself!

Emma just sighed deeply, "I stood up for myself, that's all that really matters," said Emma brightly. "The disagreement will be smoothed over and forgotten by sundown today and we can all go back to the way things were!"

Mr. Knightly nodded, stroking her hand a few times, an action that made Emma's stomach fill to the brim with butterflies and her cheeks turn hot from blushing.

"Pray you forget that argument, and spend the day with me!" Said Mr. Knightly picking up the pace as the dirt road turned to cobble, a sign that they were nearing the village. He added cheerfully, "I'll even treat you to lunch! How does that sound, Emma?"

"It sounds like I will certainly have a most enjoyable day!" Emma said with a smile.


	3. A day of changed feelings

They finally reached the village and it was alive with activity, the chimney sweepers walked down the street in twos, their chimney sweeps slung over their shoulders like soldiers and their guns. The farmers rushed through the streets narrowly avoiding the rushing horses and carriages as they rushed their wheelbarrows of goods to the markets. The women all dressed for a day on the town, walked in groups as they all fluttered their fans to cool off their faces in the hot sunny day; the sight of them floating by in their different coloured dresses, fans beating fast, reminded Emma of a flock of birds soaring through the skies. The men all strode down the streets, dressed in black identical suites as they rushed from building to building for their business meetings.

"It's quite a lovely village," said Mr. Knightly, moving aside to allow a farmer to pass by him. "It one of the most lively villages I have seen that is for sure."

"I've always loved it here, I feel as if it's my second home!" she said smiling widely as they strode through the streets. "It's so safe here! Everyone is so welcoming and kind!" Emma added, "I hope over time you will come to love it the same way I do."

"Oh but I'm sure I will, I already feel quite comfortable with you," he said then he suddenly corrected himself, blushing profusely, "Excuse me, I meant comfortable here!"

Emma smiled secretively at his slip of tongue and slowly moved closer to him and inhaled deeply looking up at him with a smile, Mr. Knightly looked down at her and smiled down at her too. Emma's heart began to pound harder and her cheeks became hot. She wondered what the strange feeling that was beginning to come over her was named, if it was mental, physical or emotional.

Ahead in the road was a man who was waving at pair, his hand lofted high in the air as he threw it from left to right as if feared he wouldn't be noticed. The man was the town Vicar, Mr. Elton, a man who was quite fidgety and smiled widely whenever speaking. He was an excellent vicar and never turned anyone away from his church but instead welcomed them with open arms. Emma had gone to many parties which Mr. Elton also attended and she always found his conversations quite agreeable and he was very intelligent. But he was neither witty nor charming and Emma always found herself leading their conversations.

Mr. Elton ran up towards them, his hand on his top hat, making sure it didn't blow away as he picked up speed. His black coat blowing behind him, Emma wondered how he could possibly wear such heavy clothing on the increasingly hot day. She smiled kindly at the man as he took his hat off to greet her then put it back on.

"Good day, Miss Woodhouse! This is a chance meeting, is it not?" He said breathlessly, Emma smiled and nodded.

"It is indeed! I would never expect to see you here, Mr. Elton, Don't you live rather far away? I thought that Pendleberry was your closest village," Emma said to Mr. Elton who just smiled broadly at her.

"They are both of equal distance from my property, but I go to Pendleberry much more then here. I would never have been here except that one of my choir boys has gone down with the measles and I'm visiting him for the day." Said Mr. Elton.

"That is so very kind of you!" said Emma, turning to Mr. Knightly who was just looking at Mr. Elton with hard eyes. Emma noticed that his grip on her arm was tighter then what it had been before as if he was trying to protect her. Mr. Elton was looking at Mr. Knightly in almost the same way, Mr. Elton's smile completely faded as he regarded Mr. Knightly.

"This is Mr. Knightly, He is a close family friend, He purchased Donwell Abbey and I'm showing him around the village today," said Emma, trying to lift the tense atmosphere.

Mr. Knightly puffed up his chest a bit and lifted his chin, "Yes, Emma kindly agreed to spend the day with me." Said Mr. Knightly, "We are just going to lunch together; I'm taking her to a lovely French restaurant Emma keeps talking about." He added a small smirk on his lips, "It's a shame you can't come! I guess it'll just have to be Emma and myself."

Emma laughed a bit and took her free hand and patted Mr. Knightly's shoulder in a small effort to stop him narrowing his eyes at the red faced Mr. Elton.

Emma cleared her throat and Mr. Elton's eyes snapped from Mr. Knightly to her and his mouth snapped into a smile. "We really must be going, so much Village, so little time. I will have to invite you for dinner one night; I know father looks forward to seeing you! He always does ask after you, send a letter to us for a day and we will be ready," said Emma as she turned to take the slightly reluctant Mr. Knightly away from Mr. Elton.

"I can come over tomorrow evening," Mr. Elton said after her and Emma stopped and turned around. His eyes were large and hopeful, his smile wide and exposing his teeth.

"Sounds quite agreeable, dinner is at seven, I do hope you come, father does enjoy company!" Emma said kindly then curtsied; Mr. Elton bowed then took one last glare at Mr. Knightly before turning to take his leave.

When he was finally out of sight, Emma and Mr. Knightly continued to walk to the restaurant. He seemed in a darker mood then what he had been before Mr. Elton had come along and now they just walked in silence towards what should have been an enjoyable lunch.

They had made it to the entrance of the restaurant but now stood their in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. The day was getting hotter by the minute and Emma wanted nothing more then to get inside out of the sun. She looked inside at the patrons who gladly sucked back their cold beverages and ate their rich cakes. The outside of the restaurant was painted in mainly greens and blues but the door was painted a blood red and it stood out from everything else.

Emma couldn't stand the awkward silence that now fell upon them; she refused to enter her favourite restaurant with his sullen self.

"What on earth is the matter with you, Mr. Knightly," Emma asked him as they stood in the heat. She had never been afraid to confront any issue with Mr. Knightly so this was no different.

"Is Mr. Elton close to you?" Mr. Knightly asked roughly, looking to her, Emma took a deep sigh.

"Is that what this is about?" asked Emma. "No, he is nothing but a friend, if anything an acquaintance!" Emma added curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"He obviously thinks you must dearer to him," Mr. Knightly said with an almost sad note.

Emma cocked her head to the side, she thought that Mr. Knightly had known each other for such a long time that there was no subject on earth that they hadn't talked about, but she hadn't factored in the fact that they both had grown up and matured; so now new issues presented themselves, issues such as love, jealousy and marriage.

"He may think that yes…" Emma said she wouldn't lie to Mr. Knightly; she too had begun to think Mr. Elton was developing feelings like that towards her but she would never think of him that way. "But why should that bother you?" asked Emma, very unsure of what his answer would be.

"Lord knows, Emma," said Mr. Knightly, looking down at her light blue eyes as they looked up into his brown ones. "You have changed into a quite agreeable young woman; many a man probably ponders the possibility of you to be his wife…" His voice was curious and yet slightly depressed, Emma had never really thought about who thought of her in that way, she wondered if anyone really did.

"I wouldn't know," said Emma, her mind searching for anyone who she thought had feelings for her, only Mr. Elton came to mind and he was no one she would consider. "Men aren't very open about how they feel, but like I said, it wouldn't matter who wanted me for a wife, I must love them also!" She was very surprised at how open she was being to Mr. Knightly but it just came naturally to her when she was around him.

Mr. Knightly sighed, he looked away from Emma and out onto the busy street. "I bet there are many men competing for your heart," He turned back and looked over at Emma, he asked, "have you ever thought of marrying?"

"Well every girl thinks of marriage, Mr. Knightly! I have pondered myself a bride, but I never have found a suitable husband," said Emma truthfully. "Now that I think about it, the last month Miss. Taylor has been pushing me to take that next step! I wouldn't be surprised if my father just gives up on me finding a husband for myself and just picks one for me! Oh dear, what a terrible thought!"

"So, it's safe to say you are actually on the look out for love," Mr. Knightly asked and Emma nodded slowly. "Wow, little Emma Woodhouse is growing up!"

They walked into the restaurant, Mr. Knightly's spirits much higher but it was now Emma who stayed silent, pondering who she could possibly see her with. She looked up at Mr. Knightly once they had been seated.

"I wonder who fate will put me with…" Emma thought aloud. Mr. Knightly put his hand upon hers and she looked up at him.

"Fate is a fickle thing, Emma." Said Mr. Knightly, "Just follow what your heart says, and don't let anyone else try to sway you in a certain way. You are a grown woman and can handle your own affairs!"

Emma Woodhouse smiled at how much Mr. Knightly cared of who she picked as a husband. She never heard more sense spoken by anyone then from Mr. Knightly.

"Your care is warming, Mr. Knightly! That advice will not fall on deaf ears!"

Emma sat at the table in silence, looking over at Mr. Knightly as he talked on about what he had been doing for the past five years.

He had bought many stalks in certain companies and even went into trade for a good amount of time! It was only a year ago when his stalks began to rise, and quite vastly, and he was quickly becoming a rich man! It was then he began to search for the ideal home to finally rest him and start up a new life for himself.

"How did you decide on Donwell Abbey, it's quite a stretch from the ever so crowded London!" said Emma. Mr. Knightly relished in all the interest she was showing him. He seemed to take a moment to answer as he relished in the happy moment.

"Well, as soon as I had heard my little brother had fallen madly in love with Isabella, not that I had never known he had feelings for you eldest sister," said Mr. Knightly, Emma too had known of John's feelings for Isabella. It seemed everyone but the two lovers themselves seemed to have known! "Well, his frequent mentioning of how handsome the town was had put this area into my mind. I hadn't been back here for a good five years! So one day I decided to go down and take a look then that's when I saw Donwell Abbey. It seemed perfect!"

"Does it still seem perfect?" Emma asked him, Mr. Knightly nodded vigorously.

"Oh, for sure! I do believe that it seems the ideal place for the next stage in my life!" said Mr. Knightly, he looked out the window then back at Emma, he seemed to Emma like a child who had just been handed a present- so eager to open it and yet slightly fearful of what it might posses. Mr. Knightly added, "What ever that stage might be!"

Emma nodded and smiled pleasantly through his long speech of how perfect the area was, not that she didn't already know. Emma Woodhouse hadn't visited Donwell Abbey just yet, not that there wasn't a slim chance of that- he did live rather close to Hartfield.

"Would marriage be a possibility, of your next 'stage'," asked Emma curiously, all this pressure on her to be married had suddenly gotten that subject on her mind.

"Oh Emma, when you've been a comfortable bachelor for as long as I have, you begin to think marriage a slim chance!" said Mr. Knightly warmly. His faced presented a smile but his eyes looked sad. "But it is a shame to see such a big property wasted on just me, I will just have to have a large social life- maybe my next stage can be getting involved in a group…"

"I'd suggest getting involved with the church," said Emma between giggles, "but the way you got on with Mr. Elton I wouldn't think that the best idea!"

Mr. Knightly muttered a 'hmm' before leaning back in his chair- the action brought Emma back in time to her child hood when she would play chess with Mr. Knightly. He would always slant in his chair as he thought of the next move and she would sit impatiently waiting for him to finally move.

The waiter came over and Mr. Knightly handed him the proper money for their meal. Mr. Knightly stood from his chair and walked over to Emma's own chair and held out his hand to assist her from the seat.

"Come Emma, let's get you home," said Mr. Knightly as they walked out onto the streets. Emma some how expected nothing to have changed from when they entered- it seemed such a short time since they had sat down to eat. The streets had significantly cleared out, the sun instead of in the middle of the sky had moved down so that it hung just over the buildings.

"It's rather late! I should get home- Father must be worried!" said Emma as she turned to Mr. Knightly. He took hold of Emma's hand and led her a little ways down the street. They walked past a few more marketers places that looked rather board from the lack of customers. They were almost a t a run now, Mr. Knightly still not letting go of Emma's hand- Out past a certain hour anywhere for a lady was not safe!

Finally they reached a little stable, out front of that stable was a horse- roughly groomed and the carriage was only slightly polished- the wood splintering. Mr. Knightly caught the coach driver's eyes and waved his hand only slightly. The driver came over to them. He was a rather over weight man with stubble on his chin, he reminded of Emma of a big grizzly bear who had just awoke from hibernation.

"How may I help ya?" He asked rathe roughly, Emma always considered her self fearless but this situation put her slightly out of her element. She moved slightly behind Mr. Knightly who had turned all business now that he was dealing with the coach driver.

"We need to get back home; I will pay you two shillings if you get us there," said Mr. Knightly quickly, adding, "and step on it!"

The man nodded heartily, practically licking his chops at the money he would make like a greedy pig. Mr. Knightly gave him the directions then helped Emma into the rather derelict carriage, following in after her.

The carriage started off reluctantly, bumping as it went down the cobble roads and into the winding forest paths. The horses could be heard neighing as the driver cracked his whip at them.

"Thank you for getting me a carriage at such a late time!" said Emma graciously. "I wouldn't even know where to begin looking for someone to help!"

"It is no worry," said Mr. Knightly smiling at Emma. "I'll always be there to help you out – that's the way it's always been, hasn't it?"

Emma turned and looked out the window, letting her face bask in the afternoon sun as it peeked out from behind the tall tree branches. She nodded slowly and smiled.

"That it has." Emma said.


	4. My broken Heart

Emma stepped out of the coach, dwelling a bit so she could say a proper goodbye to Mr. Knightly, slightly aware of the coach driver who sat silently at the front of the coach.

"I really enjoyed today," said Emma as she looked behind her shoulder at the house to make sure Mr. Woodhouse wasn't waiting by the door. "It's good to see that our friendship is still as strong as ever!"

Mr. Knightly took Emma's hand in his own, he brought it to his lips and Emma felt her cheeks turn red, no man has ever had such an effect on Emma and now as she stood in the afternoon sun, Mr. Knightly about to kiss her hand – she doubted any man ever would! His lips touched the back of her hand as he kissed her hand he looked up into her eyes.

"Goodbye Emma, I hope to see you soon," he said sweetly. Emma stepped back away from the carriage and waved goodbye to the gallant Mr. Knightly as he closed the door to the carriage and the coach driver took hold of the horses' reigns and whipped them causing the horses to take off at top speed. Emma had to leap back as not to be trampled by their large hoofs.

Emma Woodhouse turned around and took a long breath as she turned back towards her house- the day was still hot and with no trees to shade her Emma was left standing out on the gravel as she began to sweat. Emma walked up to her home – her stomach beginning to flips as she took her slow steps, it was if she was a convict on her way to the gallows. Emma's emotions wavered from the giddiness of her day spent with Mr. Knightly and the guilt she felt from that morning's brawl with Miss. Taylor.

She finally entered her home and was met with no worried father and governess- but was met with the sounds of a pair arguing from upstairs. A maid walked through the foyer and Emma rushed over to the girl, grabbing hold of her arm. The maid observed Emma's worried eyes and sighed – opening her moth to answer the unanswered question.

"Miss. Taylor has decided to move away I believe – Mr. Woodhouse is upstairs trying to talk her out of it," the maid said, running away from Emma's flabbergasted face and back into the kitchen.

Emma took off up the stairs and down the long corridor where Miss. Taylor's room was at the very end of. She stopped suddenly at the closed door and tried to get a hold of her emotions, her chest heaved up and down from her quick breaths. The voices from the room were much easier to hear now that she was so very close to them – Emma leaned forward and placed her ear at the door, wondering how very bad the situation was.

"Miss. Taylor, I beg of you- do not leave Emma! Her sister has already left her and I am but an old man! She needs company, and only you can be that company!" pleaded Mr. Woodhouse- Emma had never realised that Mr. Woodhouse knew what she had really been feeling.

"I can no longer be her governess, you know this! She is 18, Mr. Woodhouse, she needs to be getting married not in the house with her governess all day!" said Miss. Taylor quite forcefully.

"She needs not be married if she does not wish it! Why do you force the issue upon her?" asked Mr. Woodhouse in a lowered tone- Emma heard Miss. Taylor sigh heavily.

"I once thought I needn't be married – now I have nothing but you two! I wish better for Emma," said Miss. Taylor sadly.

Emma could not take just listening any longer- she burst open the door and entered the room much to the shock of Miss Taylor and Mr. Woodhouse- it was much like in a magic show when the magician would suddenly appear on stage from a puff of smoke and the whole audience would gasp.

"Miss. Taylor- please reconsider this most terrible of decisions! I need you more then a pupil needs a governess but as a woman needs her closest friend!" said Emma, moving to Miss. Taylor. "If it's about me acting to childish I can change!" Emma then added slightly reluctantly, "If it's about my marital status- well that can only improve!"

"It will improve, Emma," Miss Taylor said definitely. "But there is very slim chance of it improving if you always have me around!"

Emma gasped and began to choke up on tears, she stumbled back from the gravity of the situation, and Mr. Woodhouse stood next to her, wrapping his arm round his shoulder as Emma grasped to his hand for support.

"Where would you go," Emma asked, finding it hard to swallow from the big lump in her throat- it felt as if she had swallowed a whole apple and it was now lodged in her wind pipe.

"Mrs. Casal's youngest daughter is in need for a tutor- she asked me to be the little child's governess a few weeks ago- I have said yes and I move there tomorrow," said miss Taylor- her eyes were beginning to go red too.

"Tomorrow," exclaimed Mr. Woodhouse and Emma Woodhouse both at the same time, but it was Mr. Woodhouse who finished off his sentence- Emma was still finding it hard to breath.

"You leave us so soon? All the many years of friendship severed so quickly?" Mr. Woodhouse asked, Miss Taylor looked away and out at late afternoon sun that cast the room in an orange pink glow.

"This is all for the better- I will go and take care of another child and Emma will have the opportunity to grow!" Miss. Taylor insisted, she turned To Emma whose legs were actually beginning to wobble. Emma stared coldly at Miss. Taylor through her tears as her old governess opened her mouth to speak. "You will forgive me Emma, once you are grown and realise what I have done for you- you will forgive me."

Emma just stared at her old governess with eyes that showed how very broken her heart was. She stepped away from her father's grasp and managed to hold off her sobs as she said one last sentence to Miss. Taylor.

"I can never forgive you for the heart ache you are now giving myself and father!" said Emma boldly, she then turned sharply to her father and added curtly, "Excuse me, I'm going out to stay at a friends for the night."

Emma then turned abruptly out of the room and walked quickly back down the hall way- she now felt the tears streaming down her cheeks and the sobs as the pushed their way out through her mouth. Emma kept her head down so as not to be seen by the very curious house staff as she walked quickly down her grand stairs. Once outside the house she felt herself break down as she let out a long sob.

James walked out from the side of the house- obviously curious as to where the sound had come from and now stood looking at the distraught Emma Woodhouse- a woman who always presented such pose. She had fallen to her knees and now covered her face as her shoulders heaved up and down from weeping.

"Miss. Woodhouse," exclaimed James, running to her side and helping her off the ground, her once yellow dress now slightly dirtied from the dusty ground. "You are beside yourself, here let me help you back into the house."

Emma shook her head and stood her ground, wiping the tears from her cheeks- only to feel new ones fall down once more. James gave up on trying to get her into the house and now stood in front of her asking her what he could do to stop her from being so upset.

"Can you get the carriage ready," Emma asked and he nodded quickly.

"Where do you want me to take you to," James asked.

"Could you possibly take me to Donwell abbey?"


	5. refuge at Donwell Abbey

Mr. Knightly sat in front of his blazing fire, gazing in to its leaping flames as his mind was lost in thought. He was going over the day he had just spent with Emma Woodhouse- it had been the most interesting day. He went over his slip of tongue when he had said 'I am most comfortable with you!' he slapped himself on the head for the embarrassing saying.

He smiled to himself as the memory of kissing her hand played through his head- the way she blushed and fluttered her eyelashes told him everything he needed to know about how much a 'friend' she considered him.

He did wonder how many men truly were chasing after her heart and her hand in marriage. She didn't know the exact number but women never really knew how many men actually _did _love them and how many were just 'friends'.

Mr. Knightly was trying to develop a strategy to put his name at the top of Emma's list of suitors and how Mr. Knightly would eliminate his competition- starting with the most obvious man who begged for Emma's heart- Mr. Elton.

He reminded Mr. Knightly of a dog who would sit up on its hind legs and put its paws up near its snout as it stuck its tongue out and begged for scraps. Mr. Knightly refused to let Emma's heart to be fed to a scrap eating dog. Because Emma's heart was no scrap but a beautiful and rare flower that should be nourished- something he was hoping to have the opportunity to do.

His thoughts were interrupted when a knock sounded at the door. He looked to his clock and saw the time was around 5:30 so this was a very late and unexpected visitor. He drew away from the fire place and walked to the foyer where he heard the butler open the door to who ever it was.

"Mr. Knightly doesn't enjoy being disturbed at such a time – if you wish to let him know you came by-" the butler began but he was cut off by the visitor, Mr. Knightly entered the foyer from such an angle that he could only see his butler and the open door which the visitor was being blocked from his view by. As soon as he heard the newcomer's voice he knew automatically who it was.

"I need to see Mr. Knightly," pleaded Emma Woodhouse – the woman who had been occupying his thoughts since he had said goodbye to her a good hour ago. Her voice was shaky as if she was upset. "Please can you just tell him who it is coming to see him?" she added desperately, "I'm sure he'll allow me in if he knew who it was!"

Mr. Knightly walked quickly to his butler's side to see his most welcomed visitor, but the smile he greeted her with faded as soon as he had a chance to take in her appearance. Her dress had been dirtied at the knees, her hair was falling out of its bun as it fell around her face that was red and tear stained.

"Dear god, Emma! What ever happened to you?" he asked and Emma just let out a small sob.

"Can I tell you later, James is waiting outside with a night pack he prepared for me…" began Emma; he nodded with understanding and welcomed her in to his home. He motioned for the butler to go fetch the night pack off James and then to send James away.

"I can have them set you up in one of my guest rooms," said Mr. Knightly as he assisted the shaking Emma into his drawing room where he had just previously been standing at the fire place- contemplating how he would win over her heart.

Once he had closed the door behind the two Emma broke down into sobs, bringing her hands up to her face as she wept. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her and she graciously accepted it. Mr. Knightly then knelt down in front of her as she finally composed herself and began to dab at her moist eyes with his handkerchief.

"I really appreciate you taking me in like this- it'll only be for tonight- I just can't stay at home," Emma said through sniffs, her voice was weak and scratchy- she must have been crying for a good deal.

"Emma, when I left you, you were all smiles… what happened?" Mr. Knightly asked, remembering that Emma had had a fight with her governess he added, "Did you have another fight with Miss. Taylor?"

Emma looked into his eyes, the fire light reflected in her own teary ones. Her mouth quivered slightly as she began to tell her tale, Mr. Knightly looking up at her with great interest and sympathy.

"You know how I told you Miss. Taylor have been pressing me to get married," Emma began and he nodded. "Well after out little quarrel this morning she decided that it was time she moved out of the house!" Emma said holding back her sobs as the pain resurfaced. Mr. Knightly took in a sharp gasp at how quickly Emma's world had been turned upside down. "She said that I needed to be married and that her being around all the time wasn't helping me get a husband!" a few sniffs and a small sob escaped her mouth before she was able to continue. "Apparently Mrs. Casal has employed her to govern her youngest daughter! She leaves for their property tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? She's just up and leaving you with out warning?" asked Mr. Knightly, beginning to understand why Emma looked so forlorn.

"She said it was all for the better! I felt as I wanted to yell that I hate her! I wanted to call her a shrew! Any other name under the sun!" said Emma, the words falling hatefully off her tongue; Mr. Knightly wondered what she actually _had_ said to Miss. Taylor. "I just said 'I could never forgive her' then came here! "

"Well you are most welcome here, Emma! Come, give your poor heart a rest and have dinner with me." Said Mr. Knightly and she smiled broadly- the salt dried tears cracking from the facial change from a frown to a wide smile. She stood up and he took in her dirty dress and sighed at how very sad she looked. "But first go and change into a clean dress- you can't enjoy dinner if you are wearing a stained dress."

Emma looked down at her dress and her smile drooped a bit, but she picked up her chin and nodded. Mr. Knightly smiled down at Emma as she walked out of the room to get changed.

It then occurred to him- Emma felt comfortable enough to go to him for a shoulder to cry on in this time of need, not Mr. Elton or any of her other girl friends. His heart swelled and his face became hot. He took a deep breath to contain his excitement then began to stride out of the room to be his charming self.

Emma sat sleepily at Mr. Knightly's breakfast table, her eyes were sore from the countless tears she had shed the previous night still threatened to begin to fall again. Emma kept trying to forget the events of yesterday but it seemed no matter what the memories still was present in her mind. She rested her chin upon the back of her hand as she stared out the window.

Yesterday had been sunny and very hot, and now today it rained heavily. The droplets were whipped against the window by the hard wind while it also caused the trees to bow from left to right.

Emma sighed heavily for the countless time that morning and all Mr. Knightly did was staring across the table at her very sad self. He had the newspaper in front of him but all he looked at was Emma as she sniffed back her tears.

"Emma, please lift your spirits!" said Mr. Knightly and Emma turned her head to look at him- the joints felt stiff like bolts that had rusted over. She just sighed and turned back towards the window- Emma had no wish for chatter- and today was not one of her 'high spirited' days.

"Maybe I should just marry a man- then all will be forgotten!" Emma exclaimed as she furrowed her brow and hid her face in her hands. She sighed deeply once again and began to imagine herself married to a man for the rest of her life.

"Emma- you just marrying for the hell of it doesn't solve one thing!" Mr. Knightly said, he stood from his seat and walked over to Emma who had not taken her eyes off the window. "Miss. Taylor wants you to marry, but she wants you to marry for love! Pawning yourself off to the highest bidder won't solve your worries! It won't bring Miss. Taylor back…"

He held his hand out for Emma and she took it and he helped her up out of the chair in which she sat with a large frown creasing her features. Emma just laughed as he spun her out and spun her back in.

"Tis music to my ears!" cried Mr. Knightly as Emma's laugh sounded through his dining hall. "Do my ears deceive me or does Emma Woodhouse laugh?"

"You're right Mr. Knightly- I can't just marry anybody! Could you imagine me married off to some commoner!" exclaimed Emma as they slowly danced in circles. Her imagination flicking to some over weight man who barely fit into a tuxedo, his hair looked like a big messy mop that would cling to his face as he sweated. Emma shuddered at her imaginary husband.

"It would be horrible- nothing like the _romantic_ weddings I read of in books!" Emma said as she looked up at Mr. Knightly, He pulled her closer to him as they swayed to the unheard music.

"What do you think is romantic then," asked Mr. Knightly as he leaned down close to her. Her pink lips parted slightly and her blue eyes looked up at him, they were large and expectant much like his were. Emma felt Mr. Knightly's hands as they fell from her hands to her waist- slowly slipping down until they held her hips.

"Emma, I've always…" began Mr. Knightly as their faces inched together. Emma's heart raced as she felt Mr. Knightly's warm breath against her lips. They were so very close together, Emma began to feel Mr. Knightly's lips against her own.

A squeaking of hinges and a gasp from the door- The pair quickly sprung apart- breathing wildly, Emma braced herself on the table as she looked at her feet. She had never been so close to kissing a man before- she had never _wanted_ to kiss a man like that before. She stole a side glance at Mr. Knightly as he looked over at the butler who had interrupted their private moment. She cocked a smile at him; he turned and met her eyes and winked at her.

"I'm sorry for uh," the butler stumbled on his words. "For interrupting but Miss. Woodhouse's carriage man is here and ready to take her home- he says that Mr. Woodhouse needs her."

"Yes, thank you George, ready Miss. Woodhouse's things." said Mr. Knightly, Emma sighed at how quickly their time was cut short- her heart was still pounding hard but now that it was just her and Mr. Knightly once more- she was able to breathe easy.

"Well, Mr. Knightly… I enjoyed my visit- thank you for taking me in," Emma thanked him, slowly walking over to him as she did Emma worked hard on calming her breathing back to normal.

She closed the gap that had been made between them, his chest still moved with his rapid breaths, his eyes unmoving from her own. He reached out his hand and brushed it against hers. Emma wondered if he was going to kiss her – now that his butler wouldn't interrupt them again.

"Emma, I just wanted to say…" he began- but Emma shook her head and Mr. Knightly was silenced right away. Emma found that amazing- never before could she have silence Mr. Knightly.

"I just wanted to say that… what we were about to do…" Emma laughed a bit at how timid she was behaving. "I had no objections. You, are a man I hold in the _highest_ regard!" she said, His eyes widened and his lips broke into a smile. He took a long breath. "I'll call upon you soon, ok?"

Mr. Knightly let out a small laugh and Emma smiled at him. Emma had never experienced this kind of feelings around anyone- especially around Mr. Knightly! So this was new territory for her. Emma was so used to having control over her environment because apart from her father, who was easy to please, she only really had to take care of her self. Now that Mr. knightly had come into her life- she now had to consider his feelings and how he would react to the things she did.

Emma turned to leave the dining hall until Mr. Knightly reached out and seized her hand once more. She turned and met his smiling face.

"Until we meet again, Emma, know that you are in my thoughts," said Mr. Knightly, his voice was shaky as if unsure on how Emma would take his next words. "You own my heart."

Emma smiled, bowing her head slightly. She turned and left the room and walked swiftly into the foyer, James stood there, looking at awe at Mr. Knightly's most comfortable surroundings.

Emma turned and took in Mr. Knightly's home and was spellbound herself. When she came to Mr. Knightly's home the night previous; she was too upset to take in his decor, but now that her spirits have lifted higher then the skies themselves Emma could take in his home. The walls were made of a dark wood that, when she ran her hand along it- felt almost silk to the touch. On the walls were various paintings of generation after generation of Knightly's – all to which looked as handsome as Mr. Knightly himself. The hard wood floors had expensive rugs covering them- all of which were red in colour- and adorned a very exotic pattern.

"Come now Miss. Woodhouse- your father is in need of your comfort. I have loaded your bags onto the carriage," said James as he walked out of the home, Miss. Woodhouse followed behind him – but she was in no mood to listen to what James had to say- he could be so worrisome over her father.

James escorted Emma from the foyer to the coach- holding up the umbrella to shelter her from the rain that fell down hard. She got into the coach, James closing the door behind her, and smiled broadly remembering the feeling of Mr. Knightly's hands on her hips. Turning to take one last look at Mr. Knightly's home as James whipped the horses into action Emma couldn't help but imagine herself living in such a grand house as Mrs. Knightly.

Looking from a window in the dining hall she spotted Mr. Knightly watching her carriage drive off, and Emma giggled loudly, throwing her head back and clapping like a child who was at a circus.

"Why Emma Woodhouse," she said to herself. "I believe you're in love!"


	6. The last say

Mr. Woodhouse stood at his study's window, taking in the rain as it down poured against his estate. The sheep in the far paddock all nestled together- protecting the younger ones from the cold winds. He took a long gulp down of his whisky as he heard the shuffling of feet down the corridor. They were Miss. Taylor's hand maids moving the former governess from their home.

He looked down the muddy road in wait for James to bring his daughter, Emma Woodhouse, back to his home. His eyes burned with tears as he walked shakily back to the liquor cabinet. Mr. Woodhouse poured what was left of his whiskey into his glass and then walked back to the window to see his daughter's white carriage pull up in front of his home.

He watched as James ran to the carriage door and popped up an umbrella to shelter Emma from the hard rain. Quickly, the two ran from the carriage and into the house where Mr. Woodhouse lost sight of them. He turned from the window and placed his glass upon his table- and waited for Emma to appear in his doorway.

He heard the squeaking of floor boards and then the doorknob turning as she entered the room. Mr. Woodhouse observed Emma as she stood in the room, her head bowed remorsefully.

"She'll be gone soon, Emma," said Mr. Woodhouse to his daughter. She looked up at him with questioning eyes- they had become red as the tears they held threatened to spill down her cheeks. "If you wanted to say goodbye-"

"I have nothing to say to her!" said Emma with force. The tears falling down her cheeks as her eyes blazed with fury.

"Emma, I was up talking to Miss Taylor last night…" began Mr. Woodhouse motioning for his daughter to take a leather chair. She obeyed silently and he waited until he was seated in the adjacent chair before continuing to speak. "I was trying to get some help on what to do with your marital situation." Emma threw her hands up in a vain attempt to show her annoyance, before she could utter a word in objection- Mr. Woodhouse held up a hand and she didn't say a word, instead she sat in the leather chair with a scowl across her face. "I'm arranging a party for you." He said rather simply.

"How on earth, father, will that help me find a husband?" Emma snapped at him, finding his straight face confusing and frustrating.

"Don't use that tone with me," he said, staring down at Emma as she sat on the chair like an immature child. "At the ball you can choose a suitor, I will make up the invite list, with your final approval, of course. Then they will all come, a few women of course just to break the ice… but that night all eyes will be on you as all suitable men come to bid for your heart." said M. Woodhouse, breaking his solid face with a smile.

"Don't I get a say in this, father? Or am I doomed to just choose from your boorish list of suitors?" Emma snapped, staring at her father with her baby blue eyes.

"I've left it in your hands for 18 years and you have no suitors in line!" said Mr. Woodhouse, suddenly turning and taking his leave from the room, leaving Emma all alone in the room to feel sorry for herself and wonder what this 'dance' has in store for her, and especially, for her and Mr. Knightly's newly found romance…


	7. The best of friends

Emma had hurried off the next day into town, this time not walking like before- she was afraid of having a run in with Mr. Knightly, the new feelings for him flustered her. James took her across the little village and off to Miss. Goddard's school house where her best friend, Harriet Smith boarded as a parlour maid.

Emma Woodhouse was escorted to the waiting room where she waited for Harriet to appear in the door way. A day with Harriet may be just what she needed in a time like this! Abandoned by her Governess, her sister- married off, and her father giving up on her ability to find love – she neede"d a friendly smile.

Harriet entered the room wearing a blue dress and a white bonnet that hid her untamed red curls. She ran up to Emma and brought her into a large hug, Harriet Smith's hugs were always so comforting to Emma, and today they were doubly so.

"Oh Emma," said Harriet in her fast and excited voice. She took Emma's arm and linked it with hers. "I am so very sorry! I can't imagine why Miss Taylor would just abandon you!" Emma sighed as they began to walk out of the school house.

"I guess there are rumours just filling the town!" Emma said as they finally left the building- the day light shining in her eyes to the point she had to cover them from the harsh rays.

"I haven't heard anything – but I've been so busy what with collecting ideas for your party dress…" Harriet lied, not doing a very good job at hiding the obvious fib.

"Well, that's a relief, now come we must pick out some fabric!" said Emma as she entered the carriage through the door James held open for her and Harriet.

"You what!?" Harriet shrieked, Emma dove forward and covered her friend's agape mouth.

"Harriet, please shush! Do you want everyone to hear?" said Emma, her eyes wide as she surveyed the clothing shop looking if any one had decided to eaves drop.

In a hushed tone, Harriet leaned in and began to talk once more, "You kissed Mr. Knightly?"

"No," said Emma, finding the fact that she had to keep clarifying that particular sequence of events very frustrating. "We were dancing and we _almost_ kissed."

Harriet squealed in delight, her broad smile creeping onto Emma's lips also. "And that's when he said you owned his heart?"

Emma sighed, with less irritation then before, she nodded slowly. "Yes, and that's when he said it!"

"Wow, ok so what's Mr. Knightly like? What's his person like?" Harriet asked, staring at Emma with great interest. "Like is he a man of great fortune – Extensive grounds – Is he nice looking?"

"Ok, well, Mr. Knightly is a man of 36 I believe…" began Emma, she was more then happy to gush about her new love. "He has a full head of brown hair, extensive grounds and a large sum of money to his name. He no longer works and plays the stock market for any extra money. I knew him as a child but we had a five year gap when he moved out of the area and into London – busying himself with investing in a company and earning his money."

"Ok so, at this party… he's coming right?" Harriet asked. The question sent a wave of fear through Emma's stomach – the invitations had been sent out – Mr. Knightly's included. Harriet automatically sensed her friend's sudden change in moods and asked what troubled her.

"When I was at Mr. Knightly's, I hinted towards having feelings towards him! What will he think when he finds out I'm throwing a party to search for a suitor!" said Emma, her stomach beginning to spin in nervous circles.

"Wait – is that what the invitation says?" Harriet asked and Emma shook her head ferociously.

"Dear god no, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what this party is for! And Mr. Knightly is a very smart man." said Emma, turning to Harriet with frightened eyes. "I haven't spoken to him in about a week… Oh dear, Harriet – I think I may have just ruined my chances with him!"

It was Harriet's turn to shake her head; she reached across the small table and placed her gloved hand atop of Emma's, rubbing it comfortingly. "You didn't, Emma! Look, the party is in three days… at the party you need to make sure he knows you've been thinking of him! Wink at him, smile more at him then any one else there, dance with him more then anyone else. If he is no fool then he will understand what you're trying to tell him." Her voice was clear and focused – Harriet sat back after her speech and smiled, rather proud of herself.

"How do you know all that?" Emma asked, still trying to digest all this new information.

"I live in a girls' boarding school! What do you think they all talk about?" asked Harriet smirking. Emma laughed at her friend as they stood to leave the cloth shop – the cloth for Emma's party dress stashed neatly in Harriet's basket.

"You know I can always send out an invitation to Mr. Martin…" offered Emma. "I mean, you're going to be at the party, you could always get a little matching making of your own done…"

"Oh no thank you," said Harriet, she opened the door for Emma and they stepped out into the sun. "I'm making good progress with getting with Robert… and I'm meeting him the day before your party, so thank you but no thank you."

"Well, I'm very pleased for you! At least one of our love lives is going easily," said Emma with a small sigh, breathing in the warm mid day breeze.

"Do you realise that maybe the next dress we make for you will be your wedding dress," Harriet said with a large smile. Emma gasped and ran after her friend, as they both laughed, Harriet chanting out 'Mrs. Emma Knightly!' over and over again.


	8. The fateful Party

Emma stood in front of her mirror, Harriet behind her pulling at the back strings of her evening gown; it was light yellow with white small flowers. Emma's hair was done up at the top of her head – it was kept in place by five diamond hair clips Mr. Woodhouse had bought Emma particularly for this particular evening's festivities.

"Harriet, I'm so nervous!" Emma sighed; she placed her hands on her stomach that was vastly filling with butterflies. Harriet finished with Emma's dress ties and stood up straight – turning Emma around to face her. Harriet wad dolled up as well; her dress was a deep green, her red hair up in two buns – the green colouring of her dress only accentuating her flame red hair.

"You look lovely!" said Harriet – her tone was soft and reassuring. "Remember – you are only really doing this for your father who organised this for you! You have Mr. Knightly, and you own his heart, _remember_? Just keep in mind who you _truly_ want to be with for eternity!"

Emma sighed and then furrowed her brow. "Harriet, that was incredible – when did you become a scholar?" Harriet giggled.

"It's Robert! He took me to the library the other day and read me a poem by Edgar Allan Poe! We spent the rest of the day reading!" Harriet began to blush as she started to talk about her new love. "He's brilliant, Emma! I promise you, if he doesn't ask me to marry him, I'll ask him myself!"

Emma heard herself laugh at how silly Harriet was acting but couldn't help but identify with the way she was feeling.

"Do you think men know that they drive us to think and to feel such absurd things?" Emma asked, she glanced out the window and caught a glimpse of two carriages pulling up in front of her home. She stepped away from her friend and over to the window.

"I think what we're going through is love," began Harriet, Emma could tell that Harriet was quite proud of everything she was saying. "And I can only hope that men go through the same thing when it comes to us women!"

Harriet walked up behind Emma and peered out the window also. Two carriages had arrived, adding to the other six that had been parked in the bay.

"Well, well, well, and then there were seven…" Harriet commented as they waited for the two new men to be revealed.

The first man to step out of his carriage was Mr. Elton; he had his hat in his hands, his hands brushing off the top nervously as he placed it on his head. He was all smiles as he sent his driver on. In the carriage behind him stepped out Mr. Knightly. Mr. Knightly looked like a true gentleman with his black tux and top hat he stepped out of the carriage elegantly. He paused for a moment to send his driver off then turned to face her house.

"Harriet, it's him! That's Mr. Knightly!" Emma exclaimed observing him. She began to feel her stomach take on a whole new load of butterflies as her fingers began to tingle. Harriet bent further out the window to observe him.

"He's very handsome!" said Harriet, letting out a whistle; they dived back into the room so no one would see them. Now in uncontrollable giggles they slinked back out to observe the two men.

Emma watched as Mr. Knightly turned around and spotted Mr. Elton who smiled brightly and fiddled around with his white gloved hands, they stopped cold as soon as they spotted each other and their smiles faded – like the day before.

"They seem to get on quite nicely," Harriet commented sarcastically. Emma just groaned in anticipation of the evening. Harriet gave her one last comforting hug before there was a loud knock at the door and Mr. Woodhouse came bursting in, his face flushed with excitement as he came into Emma's room.

"Most of the party guests have arrived, Emma!" said Mr. Woodhouse in rushed tone. "Hurry up and come down – you can't spend the whole party in your room!" and with that he bustled back out again to attend to the guests awaiting Emma down stairs.

"I wish I could stay up here…" said Emma disparagingly, she then added hopefully, "do you think father would notice if I never showed my face down stairs?"

"I believe he would, not to mention all the other suitors who have come just to try and woo you!" said Harriet, practically pushing the reluctant Emma from her bed chamber. "Think this not as a mating ritual – but as a chance to see Mr. Knightly!"

With that thought in her mind Emma, slowly began to walk out of the room by herself and out into the long corridor, that seemed even longer that night. She came to the staircase and began having trouble swallowing. She glanced down the stairs and saw everyone talking merrily. Emma breathed a long sigh of relief – she could simply slink into the crowd undetected, this night was embarrassing enough, let alone having to be announced to a whole room of people and have to walk down the stair case with _all_ eyes on Emma.

Well, that's what Emma thought she could do. Suddenly, in the crowd she met her father's eyes and he suddenly looked relieved. Before Emma could stop him he bellowed out to the crowd.

"Aw look whose here! The star of tonight's party – My beautiful daughter Emma!" exclaimed Mr. Woodhouse and everyone swivelled around to face her. Emma suddenly felt the colour drain from her face, and her arms and feet go numb. Harriet gave her an encouraging nudge from behind and she stumbled forward – nearly tripping down the stairs, to her horror she heard some guests gasp in fear as she clumsily descended the stairs.

Everyone looked at her with expectance and Emma felt like a cornered animal. She mustered a shy smile and laughed nervously. "Enjoy the party!" she said weakly and everyone turned back around to what they were doing previously. Emma suddenly relaxed and heaved a big sigh.

Harriet snuck up behind her and whispered in Emma's ear. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" she asked and Emma just scoffed. Before she knew Harriet had left her side and Emma was left standing alone in the crowded room. She stuck to the walls as she walked past small groups and finally made her way to a small tray of food.

Emma grabbed five small sausages and was eating them simultaneously, barely leaving time to breathe. She looked up and met the affectionate eyes of Mr. Knightly. She nearly choked from surprise and managed to swallow down the mouth full.

"Hello Mr. Knightly!" Emma said with a large smile, recovering well from the _extremely_ embarrassing situation he had found her in. "I wasn't sure you'd come!"

He laughed nervously too, but his face showed absolute composure. "Of course I would come! I would travel barefoot, just to see your smiling face!" said Mr. Knightly. His voice was shaky and unsure but when Emma began to blush and smile down at the floor, they both gained confidence by knowing they weren't _entirely _alone with their feelings.

"I can safely say I am overjoyed you turned up!" said Emma. "You certainly know how to make these sorts of gatherings much more fun then they usually are!"

Mr. Knightly cleared his throat and looked quickly around the room, Emma followed his gaze and couldn't help but let out a groan- walking briskly towards her was none of then the bothersome Mr. Elton.

Before he arrived to where Emma and Mr. Knightly stood, looking mildly annoyed, Mr. Knightly bent down and said quietly – "I couldn't agree with you more."

"How lovely Miss. Woodhouse looks this evening," was the opening sentence by Mr. Elton, Emma smiled kindly and bent her head in thanks.

"Mr. Elton, so glad you could come," Emma began but Mr. Elton was not done gushing.

"You truly look heaven in that yellow dress1" said Mr. Elton. "Did Harriet design it? Oh, she has an eye for beauty that's for sure! She's a lucky girl to be able to work with a subject as beautiful as you!" Emma opened her mouth to speak but Mr. Elton _still_ wasn't finished. "I was so thrilled to receive your invitation! I can't believe I was even considered to be invited! I thought to myself 'what perfect sense this all makes'! And don't you agree Miss. Woodhouse – that we just make _perfect_ sense!"

Emma smiled prettily and just let out a giddy laugh – Mr. Elton laughed heartily at her and reached out his hand to stroke her cheek but Emma stepped back suddenly – too quick for Mr. Elton to notice but Mr. Knightly jumped into break up the pair's conversation.

"Dearest Emma! You look quite pale!" said Mr. Knightly, with such an over conviction Emma wondered if he was serious. He turned to Mr. Elton with a serious look in his eyes. "Mr. Elton, fetch Emma a restorative – she looks ever so weak!" with the thought of being able to do something useful for Emma, Mr. Elton was off like a lightning bolt across the room.

As soon as he was gone Mr. Knightly took Emma's hand with his own and walked in the other direction. "Shall we go to your father's study?" he asked and Emma felt her stomach do a flip.

"Excellent idea," she said and they slinked away – little to anyone's knowledge.

The pair had managed to get up the stairs undetected – which was amazing from the amount of people that stood at its base. Emma turned to take one last look before walking down the corridor and saw Mr. Elton standing alone with a glass of brandy in his hand. Emma felt a tinge of guilt before she hurried off to keep up with Mr. Knightly.

They were finally at the door of Mr. Woodhouse's study and Mr. Knightly opened it. The room was lit by a few candles on the desk that lit the room just enough for the two of them if they sat on a couch near the light source.

Emma watched as Mr. Knightly took one last glance outside the door before shutting it. She walked over to the couch and waited for him to come sit down next to her. To Emma's surprise he just walked over to her but remained standing in front of her, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"What ever is the matter, Mr. Knightly?" asked Emma, she looked up at him and he only sighed down at her. "Come on, out with it!"

"I was rather surprised, Emma, to receive this invitation in my mail." said Mr. Knightly honestly. "I just didn't understand why you would suddenly host a party where you can choose a husband when you had just spent the night over my home…"

Emma stuttered for a moment then sighed – she guessed the only way to deal with this was with honesty. She patted the seat next to her and smiled her most enticing smile; Mr. Knightly was like a moth to the flame. He sat down, making sure he didn't sit on his tux tails.

"When Miss. Taylor left she convinced father I needed this party to find someone to marry…" said Emma. "I found out the morning after I stayed at your home, and after we almost kissed."

Mr. Knightly pursed his lips and looked at her with hard eyes – still not convinced that the party was thrown against her will. Emma reached out her hand and placed it on his own, his stare suddenly softened and he observed her with warm and caring eyes.

"I was so worried how you would take this!" said Emma, scooting in closer to Mr. Knightly. "I've thought of you all week, when I sat alone in the garden, while walking down the street." Emma admitted. "I've even dreamt of you! You've been on my mind ever since you returned to town!"

Mr. Knightly's lips broke out into a huge, relieved smile and Emma couldn't help but smile along with him.

"Dearest Emma," whispered Mr. Knightly, he took his hand and placed it tenderly on Emma's cheek. "You have never left my mind!"

Emma inched closer in to Mr. knightly and giggled slightly; she found his intense stare slightly unnerving. Mr. Knightly took his other free hand and placed it upon Emma's waist, drawing her in closer to him. She felt his chest touch her own as they came even closer. Emma felt his warm breath against her skin once more and never felt happier. Finally Mr. Knightly's lips enclosed around her own, Emma felt her stomach twirl as she took her hands and put her arms around his neck. They drew apart after a very long time and smiled brightly at one another.

"Wow," said Emma, Mr. Knightly let out a small laugh as he brushed the stray blond strands from her face.

Suddenly the door burst open; Emma gasped and had to restrain herself from shrieking from fright. Emma, and Mr. Knightly, felt great relief and slight annoyance when they saw Harriet's freckled face peer in from the cracked open door.

"I'm ever so sorry but Mr. Elton raised the red flags with your father and now they are both searching the vastly crowded rooms for you, Mr. Elton looking in great vengeance for Mr. Knightly. I just don't think they should find you two in a darkly lit room sharing a passionate embrace." said Harriet closing the door behind her as she left the room once more.

Silence filled the room and Emma heard Mr. Knightly making an impressed grunting noise. Emma turned and met his eyes, "When did Harriet Smith become so literate?" he asked and she laughed.

"Ever since she fell in love with a farmer!" said Emma, suddenly feeling angry. "Can you believe that? Harriet Smith falls in love with a farmer and she now speaks like a great scholar! I fall in love with an educated man and I don't change at all!"

Mr. Knightly stared at her blankly then began to smile; Emma creased her brow and glared at Mr. Knightly.

"You've fallen in love with me?" asked Mr. Knightly and Emma tripped up on her words as she began to share the same smile as him.

"Of course I do, you silly git! I love you, Mr. Knightly, from the bottom of my heart!" exclaimed Emma and she kissed him once on the lips.

"I love you too, Emma, more then you'll ever know!" said Mr. Knightly seizing her hands. Emma began to kiss Mr. Knightly again but she stopped suddenly when he drew away.

"What's wrong," she asked slightly hurt as he drew away further from her.

"I want to ask you two things…" began Mr. Knightly. Emma laughed a little and said ok. "One; now that we've admitted our love for each other," his voice was formal but still loving. "Can you not call me Mr. Knightly…? Call me George, as I call you Emma."

"As you wish, George" said Emma simply, smiling over at her love. Then she added with curiosity. "What's the second question?"

Mr. Knightly fumbled around nervously in his jacket; Emma tried to peek into his pocket. Finally he brought out his hand from his pocket and it was crunched up into a fist, obviously holding something very important in it. He cleared his throat and looked Emma's curios eyes with his hopeful and rather terrified eyes.

"Emma Woodhouse… will you marry me?" he asked and Emma couldn't help but squeal in pure euphoria as he relaxed his hand to reveal a diamond encased in a silver band.

"Of course I'll marry you, George!" Emma practically yelled, throwing her arms around him and squeezing him tight. Emma and George joined in a kiss once again and it was even _better_ then the first time they had kissed.

A creaking of the door, a squeaking a floor board, a large gasp and slight giggles. Emma turned not bothering to draw out of Mr. Knightly's arms, less surprised then before and met the eyes of Mr. Woodhouse, Harriet, Mr. Elton and a few other guests.

"Emma," said Harriet in an _'I told you so'_ tone. Emma smiled like a naughty school girl as Harriet just shook her head in and approving manor.

"Dear god," cried Mr. Elton. "Get your hands off her, you barbarian!" Mr. Knightly smiled proudly and thrust Emma's left hand in the direction of the crowd, Mr. Elton looked crestfallen and Emma felt _extremely _guilty when she saw tears form in his eyes.

"We're getting married," cried Emma happily, immediately forgetting her guilt and taken over by marital euphoria. Harriet squealed happily and rushed past the crowd to observe the ring; her eyes grew wide as she observed the gem.

"That's beautiful, Emma!" She cried, moving out of the way so Mr. Woodhouse could bustle up to Emma. He took hold of her left hand and stared hard at the ring.

Mr. Elton looked enraged as he glared at Mr. Knightly. "Mr. Woodhouse, I hope you aren't going to approve of this! He snuck out of the party, accompanied by your daughter and took her to a private room! He proposed to her without your blessings!"

Mr. Knightly suddenly stood up and strode up to Mr. Elton. "Now look here you ignorant git!" snapped Mr. Knightly. "I'm sorry she picked to love and marry me not you, but you need to lay off! Emma has made her decision!"

Emma wanted to stand up and break up the two men but her father still stared down at the ring. He met her eyes and stared down at her, searching her pleading eyes, he held up his hand and the two men stopped arguing. He turned to Emma and looked down at her once more. He bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so proud of you!" he exclaimed and Emma felt her eyes prick with hot tears of happiness. Emma jumped up and hugged her father, smiling brightly. Mr. Knightly walked next to Emma and Mr. Woodhouse drew away from Emma and shook Mr. Knightly's hand tightly, all smiles.

"I couldn't have hoped better for my daughter!" he said and Emma snuck a glance at the red faced Mr. Elton. Mr. Knightly turned to Emma and hugged her tightly, both laughing.


End file.
